A family Christmas
by Sairs
Summary: Jack has a family problem, Sue offers to help him out and with Jack's mother's help a little Christmas romance blossoms.
1. Chapter 1

_This was my first ever Sue Thomas story and I wrote it in 2005._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Sue Thomas F.B. Eye._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Sue watched the snowflakes as they danced outside the window, swirling and shimmering against the velvety darkness of the night sky. She followed the snowflakes to the ground where their solitary dance ended as they met and melded with the settled snow.<p>

People walked along the sidewalk oblivious to the beauty of the night and snow that surrounded them. She smiled as a young boy picked up a handful of snow and moulded it into a snow ball. He grinned as he launched the ball towards a couple, whom she assumed were his parents. The couple laughed and picked up snow to return fire to the child. The boy giggled with glee as he played with his family.

Family.

Sue's thoughts travelled back to her childhood, where her mother's determination for her to fit in within the hearing world, had sometimes made their relationship hard. Her childhood had been filled with challenges, learning to lip read, to talk, struggling to feel at home, at ease with herself. Her entire life she had had to fight to fit in, to belong. It had been a long journey, but now she had finally found a place where she did belong and in a way had made a family.

Her family wasn't a normal family; it was made up of friends, friends who would give their lives, hearts and souls for each other. A group of people who had readily accepted her for who she was and had welcomed her and now she knew she would find it difficult to live without.

Sue was brought out of her thoughts by Levi's paw. She turned towards him.

"What is it, Levi?" Sue asked, watching her hearing dog for an indication.

Levi trotted towards the door and sat looking at Sue, waiting.

Sue followed Levi to the door and looked through the peephole, on the other side of the door, in the corridor stood Jack, waiting patiently for her to answer.

Puzzled, Sue unlocked the door.

"Hey, Jack," She said as she opened the door and stood to one side so that he could enter.

"Hi, Sue. Sorry to disturb you, but I need your help with something."

"You're not disturbing me, I was just watching the snow," She pointed to the living area as she closed the door and walked to the chair which was opposite to Jack and sat down. "What do you need my help with?"

Jack fidgeted nervously on the couch, patting Levi's head, before finally making eye contact with Sue, "I sort of need a favour."

Sue's eyebrows rose for a moment. There was something odd about Jack's body language, usually he was so sure about everything, but tonight he seemed, nervous. Not like the Jack she knew well at all. "A favour?"

"Yeah," he fidgeted again, refusing to make eye contact with her, but glancing intently at the Christmas tree over her left shoulder. "The Christmas tree looks great; Lucy mentioned that you were going to decorate one."

Sue glanced at the tree, "Yes it did turn out okay, but the Christmas tree isn't why you're here."

A small nervous smile danced briefly over his lips, "No."

"Jack, we've been friends for a long time, you know I'll help you if I can."

"I know, but it's a really big favour."

"Well, you'll just have to owe me a really big favour in return."

Jack smiled, "My parents are in town," he began.

Sue smiled, "That's nice, you'll be able to spend some time together before Christmas."

"Yes, except that my Mom is expecting to meet my fiancé."

Sue tried to process what she thought she had just lip read, "I'm sorry; Jack did you just say fiancé?"

He nodded.

* * *

><p>Sue's mind whirred, Jack had a fiancé! Had she missed something? In fact had she missed someone? Relationships usually couldn't be kept that secret at work, especially serious ones. The entire group had known about Tara and Stanley, and then there had been Lucy and Myles' little fiasco.<p>

Jack watched as Sue's face clouded, she seemed deep in thought. "Sue?" he asked, hoping to bring her back to the conversation. She didn't respond, so he waited patiently and Levi whined.

Finally, Jack reached forward and touched her arm, her eyes instantly focusing on his face.

"Sue, are you okay?"

She smiled nervously, "Congratulations, Jack. Who's the lucky lady?"

"That's the problem."

"Problem?"

"Uh, huh. I don't actually have a fiancé."

Sue paused for a moment, aware of the relief flowing through her, she felt her muscles relax; unaware that she had been holding them tightly. "So, why do your parents think you have a fiancé?"

Jack shifted nervously, "That's sort of an interesting story, that you're going to want to hear, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"It sort of started as a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?"

"Yes. My mom was a bit, well very disappointed when Allie and I didn't work out. Allie on her last visit home mentioned that she and I were never going to happen because I had someone else. My mom assumed it must be serious because of Allie's reaction; one thing led to another and my mom now thinks that this someone else is now virtually a fiancé. Who she desperately has to meet and that's why she and dad have driven up here for a visit."

Sue shook her head, "Why don't you just tell your mom what's really going on? She's going to notice on her visit that there isn't a fiancé."

"Well that's where I was hoping you'd help me out a little."

"By pretending to be your fiancé?"

Jack nodded, "We've been married before."

"But that was work and we were not deceiving family or friends."

"I know," he replied, "But I was hoping that we could pretend that you and I were sort of dating, no need to confirm that you're my fiancé, and then we could say we broke up after their visit."

"I'm not sure, Jack. Wouldn't it be easier to explain to your parents the truth? You're only going to hurt your relationship with them if they find out you lied to them."

"The only thing is my mother doesn't let things lie easily, she knows I have a friend called Sue, who was at my hospital bedside when I had my heart attack. Allie provided that information for her. She's heard me talk about you and I think she's even spoken to Bobby to try and illicit information about us." A smile played over his lips briefly, "I learned my interrogation skills from her, when she's got an idea in her head, she doesn't give up easily."

"You've talked about me to your mom?" she asked a little surprised.

He nodded, "Yes, I told her about you and Levi, how you've changed us all, and I guess when Allie mentioned that she thought I had a girlfriend, my mom put two and two together and made five."

"But making five is a little different to getting married. How did she make that leap?"

"She spoke to Allie's mom, she mentioned that Allie was getting engaged to a banker in New York, not to be outdone, my mom mentioned that you and I were serious and that she was sure we would be getting married soon."

"So you never said we were engaged?"

"Not, exactly."

"Not, exactly, Jack!"

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have encouraged her line of thought, but you don't know my mom. She didn't want to be outdone, so when I last spoke to her on the phone, she said it was about time we took the next step and I sort of agreed that I guess I should think about it. She took that as a yes and in her eyes we're now engaged."

"Jack!" she exclaimed shaking her head.

"I know, I've made a mess, but I hoped she'd forget about her little idea and move on to another project, one in Wisconsin."

"She's your mom and she just wants you to be happy and I guess she wanted happiness too. Parents tend to get a lot of happiness through their children and she wants you to be happy, and I bet she thinks it's time you settled down, especially if she's anything like my mom, she's desperate for grand kids!"

"Will you help me?"

"I'm not going to lie. I will meet your parents, but not as your fiancé, or girlfriend, but as your friend. Will that be enough?"

"For my mom, probably not, but for me," he paused, "It's enough," for now he added silently.

"When do they arrive in town?"

"Tomorrow morning. Mom and Dad were hoping to get together for dinner tomorrow evening."

"Okay, dinner tomorrow evening. I can't wait to meet your mom, she sounds really interesting."

"Interesting is not the word. Be prepared to be interrogated, she'll want to know absolutely everything about you."

"Remember you owe me for this."

"You're not likely to let me forget, are you?"

"Nope. I've got a long memory and so has Levi."

Levi whined at the sound of his name.

"Thank you, Sue."

"Just remember, tomorrow we stick to the truth, whatever happens, okay?"

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Sue glanced at her reflection in the mirror, this was the third outfit she had tried on and she still wasn't sure it was right for dinner.<p>

Jack had run through the outline of the plan for dinner over lunch but as the day had drawn on, Sue found herself becoming more and more nervous. She was going to meet Jack's parents and the thought terrified her.

She jumped as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Sue," Lucy apologised, "I didn't mean to startle you, but Jack will be here soon."

Sue turned from the mirror and faced Lucy, "I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing tonight. Jack's mom is expecting to meet his girlfriend and instead she's getting me."

"In my opinion, which as far as the F.B.I goes is not very important, Jack's parents should be pleased to know that he has such caring friends who would do anything for him."

"Except lie."

"And we know that lying never pays off someone always gets hurt."

Sue nodded before turning back to the mirror, "Do you think I look okay?"

"Okay is not the word to describe that outfirt," Lucy grinned into the mirror. "Sounds like Jack's here. I'll tell him you'll be out in a few minutes."

Sue watched Lucy leave her room before glancing once more into the mirror. She couldn't help but wish that dinner was already over.

She scooped up her coat from the bed and walked into the living room. Jack stood with his back to her talking to Lucy. Her heart quickened slightly as she took in his appearance, she couldn't help it, she was growing used to the effect he had on her.

Jack noticed Lucy's eyes focusing behind him, Sue must be ready. He turned towards her bedroom door and could hardly stop the sudden escape of breath as he took in her appearance. She looked beautiful, her hair piled on top of her head a few loose tendrils fanning her face.

She smiled nervously at him.

"You look beautiful, Sue," he said quietly.

"Thank you, Jack. You look handsome too."

"Well I guess we should be going, my mom likes dinner guests to be punctual." He took Sue's coat from her hands and held it out for her to step into.

"Now you two have agood evening and try not to get too nervous about meeting the in-laws," Lucy teased.

"We will," Sue replied scratching Levi's head, "Now you be good for Lucy."

Levi barked.

"See you later," Sue said as she and Jack left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Jack held open the door to the restaurant for Sue. Sue noticed how busy the restaurant seemed. She followed Jack to the Maitre D's table.<p>

"Do you have a booking this evening sir?" the smartly dressed gentleman asked.

"Yes we do, table for four under the name of Hudson."

The Maitre D checked his book. "Ah yes, Mr. Hudson. I believe the rest of your party is waiting."

Jack smiled nervously at sue, "I told you she likes punctuality."

"We're only five minutes late."

Jack and Sue followed the Maitre D to a table near the back. A well dressed couple stood up as they approached.

"Jack!" the woman called, enveloping him in her arms. "How are you? Are you eating properly?"

Sue couldn't help but smile at Jack's mother's words, she could almost see her mother saying exactly the same thing.

* * *

><p>"So, Sue. Jack tells me that you're deaf and that you have a hearing dog," Liz began.<p>

"Yes, that's right. I decided to leave Levi at home with my room mate, Lucy."

"So, why did you decide to work for the F.B.I, surely it must have been a challenge for someone with your… history?"

Jack almost choked on his water, "Mom! Why don't you leave the interrogation? We're supposed to be having a nice dinner." He spluttered.

"It's okay, Jack," Sue began. "I don't mind answering your Mom's questions, as long as she promises to share some stories about you."

"Don't you worry, Sue. I've plenty of stories to tell you about Jack, and I brought the family photograph album, I thought I'd be showing Jack's baby photos to his fiancé, but I'm sure his friends won't mind seeing them."

Jack shook his head, "She didn't bring the photo albums, did she?" He asked his father.

"Son, I'm afraid your mother insisted, but I did draw the line at bringing our home movies," Samuel chuckled.

"Sue and I will have to spend some time together whilst we're here, so that we get to know each other really well." Liz continued, ignoring her son's embarrassment.

"That would be nice," Sue replied, empathising with Jack's embarrassment, her mom had certainly unintentionally embarrassed her several times in the past.

"Now where were we," Liz paused for a moment, "Ah! Why did you join the F.B.I?"

"I wanted a challenge. I've always had to fight to be accepted to fit in and I wanted to do something that would help make things right. I originally started in fingerprints, until Jack recommended that I work for his department."

"Yes, she's fantastic at reading lips and she's a great team member," Jack interjected.

"I help with surveillance, especially where microphones would be too dangerous for the agent."

"Have you ever been undercover?" Liz asked, her eyebrows rising speculatively.

"A few times," Sue replied, wondering where Liz's questions were heading.

"With Jack?" A hopeful twinge to Liz's voice.

"Yes a couple of times with Jack. We were even married for a short while."

This time it was Liz and Samuel's turn to choke on their drinks.

Liz recovered quickly, "Married?"

"Yes, for a just a couple of weeks," Sue replied.

"Well you didn't mention that in your phone calls home!" Liz exclaimed looking directly at Jack.

"Well, what did you expect? At the mention of the name of a good friend you virtually had the wedding planned. If I had mentioned we had been working undercover as a married couple, you would have probably ignored the word undercover and not spoken to me for ages because I hadn't told you about the wedding." Jack explained.

"Jack, I wouldn't have," Liz replied sheepishly.

"Liz, Jack's not far off the mark, dear. You sometimes have very selective hearing when it comes to Jack," Samuel explained, brushing his hand over his wife's.

Liz's cheeks flushed, "Okay, I might have gotten carried away, just a little," She admitted, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Mom, and when I find the right person, you'll be the second person to know. And I will make it very clear! I don't want you jumping to any more conclusions."

"And no more agreeing to my conclusions, either!" Liz demanded. "Anyway, now I've met Sue, I'm sure I can always check with her just to make sure I'm not jumping anywhere." She smiled, "Although, you might just have to explain how calling you works."

Sue smiled; she was really beginning to like Liz.

"Now, Sue I've not got anything planned for the weekend, I would love it if you and I could perhaps spend some time together, go shopping maybe, take Levi too?" Liz asked.

Sue thought for a moment, mentally checking her diary. Saturday would be great; there are a few Christmas presents I still need to get."

"Okay, Saturday morning, we'll shop, have lunch and then in the afternoon we can look at the photograph albums and I'll tell you all about Jack." Liz beamed.

Jack groaned.

"I look forward to it, Liz" Sue replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>The stores were packed with Christmas shoppers, desperately searching for that ideal present.<p>

Sue, Liz and Levi were perusing the clothes department looking for a shirt and tie set for Jack Liz assured Sue that she bought him a set every year, and blue shirts were definitely Jack's colour.

"What are you buying Jack for Christmas, Sue?" Liz asked.

"I'm not sure, last year, I got him a football shirt," Sue replied, brushing her hand over a shirt.

Liz looked thoughtful, "Let me think for a while, I'm sure with a little imagination we can find him the perfect present."

Sue smiled, the perfect present sounded rather ominous.

As they walked around the shirt section a woman backed into Sue and Levi. She turned abruptly, anger emblazoning in her eyes.

"Can't you see where you're going? " she asked, noticing Levi, "Well you obviously can't read, because there are several signs stating that dogs are not allowed, especially ones that shed their fur. Look at my cashmere coat! It's covered in hairs from your mutt! What are you going to do about it?" The woman's voice rising in volume with every word she spoke.

The woman had spoken quickly, her arms accentuating her anger and often passing in front of her face, which had made it difficult for Sue to catch the entire conversation.

Before Sue could begin to apologise the woman began another tirade, "Aren't you even going to apologise? Didn't you hear what I said? Are you some kind of imbecile?" The woman was now shouting at the top of her voice, the other shoppers watching from behind racks of clothes.

Finally the woman stopped and Sue began tentatively, "I'm sorry that my dog has left some hairs…"

"Some hairs! I'm surprised your dog has any hair left at all, because I appear to be wearing most of them! Sorry is not good enough! I want to speak to the manager!" The woman demanded.

A flustered man approached the disturbance. "Is there a problem, ladies?" he asked.

The angry woman turned her back to Sue and began gesticulating furiously at the man.

"I'm sorry," Sue interjected, "I can't see what you're saying."

The woman ignored Sue and continued shouting at the man.

Liz couldn't hold herself a moment longer, she walked up to the woman and positioned herself next to the manager, directly in front of Sue, so that she could read her lips.

"My friend has absolutely nothing to apologise for. I am afraid you walked into both of us, we were standing looking at the shirt display." Liz paused, waiting for a reaction from the woman. "If anyone is being rude, I am afraid you are the only guilty party. My friend's dog has every right to be in this shop. He is doing his job and as far as I can tell there is not one of his hairs on your coat that is unless he leapt onto your shoulders!"

Sue wondered what Liz was saying, Levi hadn't been anywhere near the woman's shoulders.

Liz reached towards the woman and plucked a long white hair from her shoulder. "I believe this hair does not come from my friend's dog, especially because it is white and he is certainly not white. Now I suggest you apologise for the scene you've created and return to your shopping, or I might be forced to call the police and file a harassment charge, because if you look around us, I certainly have enough witnesses. Especially as you're accusing a member of the F.B.I for assaulting you with his fur!"

The woman shifted nervously, glancing around the store, her cheeks suddenly flushing at the realisation of the spectacle she was making of herself. She turned slowly towards Sue and Levi, mumbling, "If you'll excuse me I have to continue my shopping." She walked past Sue and hurriedly made her way to the elevators.

"She didn't even have the decency to apologise!" Liz exclaimed, "People in Wisconsin are generally so much more polite, big cities have a lot to answer for."

The manager approached them, "I'm terribly sorry if that incident has ruined your shopping experience with us," he apologised.

"It's not your fault," Sue replied," It's a busy time of year and people get upset easily."

"Please allow me to offer you a fifty percent discount o your shopping today, to allow me to apologise for this unfortunate incident." He replied, reaching into his pocket for a slip of paper where he hurriedly wrote something and signed it, he handed the paper to Sue.

She glanced at it and true to his word was a note explaining that they could have fifty percent discount. "You really don't have to do this…" She began.

"But we thank you for your generosity," Liz finished, plucking a smart pale blue shirt and matching tie, "We'll take this please."

* * *

><p>Sue, Levi and Liz stepped out onto the sidewalk the cold air enveloping them, bringing colour to their cheeks.<p>

Liz turned to Sue, "I hope I didn't offend you in there, but I couldn't stand by and watch that woman insult you any longer."

Sue smiled, "No, you didn't offend me. She just didn't make it particularly easy for me to defend myself or Levi."

"Well she was extremely rude. Now I'm a little hungry after that argument. Why don't we go and get some lunch and we can talk about the perfect present for Jack."

"That sounds good," Sue replied.

* * *

><p>Lunch had been great, Liz and Sue were getting along really well and they had hardly talked about Jack at all. Liz had asked about Sue's childhood, how she had learned to lip read so well as well as finding out about Sue's hobbies and interests. Liz had also spent time talking about how she had met Samuel and had given up her career in banking to look after Jack.<p>

They continued their conversation as they finished their shopping before eventually returning to Sue's apartment.

Sue unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Liz and Levi to enter. They placed the packages and bags on the floor in the hallway, hung up their coats and went to the living area.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Sue asked.

"A cup of tea would be lovely and then we could look at the photograph albums.

Sue smiled; she couldn't wait to see Jack's photographs.

* * *

><p>His brown eyes shone from the photograph a toothless grin emblazoned across his face, his tiny hands grasping a teddy bear.<p>

Liz touched Sue's shoulder and waited for Sue to look at her, "That was Jack's favourite teddy bear, Freddy. Freddy went everywhere with him, I think he still might have him somewhere." Liz paused, "When Jack was about five we were on vacation, and we were shopping in a big centre when Jack suddenly starts crying at the top of his voice. Samuel and I were concerned that he'd hurt himself. But no, he'd suddenly realised that he hadn't got Freddy! We spent nearly two hours retracing our steps looking for that bear! We finally found him with the Security Guards and Jack did not stop crying until he finally had Freddy in his hands. He didn't let Freddy out of his sight again. I had to wait for him to fall asleep before I could wash it. Freddy even went to Kindergarten, he didn't make it into first grade though, Freddy had to sit on the windowsill and wait for Jack to come home."

Sue couldn't help but smile at the thought of a small Jack guarding his first friend so fiercely; it was a trait that still shone through in his personality today. A trait that Sue admired Jack for, even when it meant that she was on the receiving end of a lecture, because she'd put herself at risk.

Sue enjoyed watching Jack grow, his first day in Kindergarten, Grade School and high school. One photograph made her stomach twist uncomfortably, it was a picture of Jack in a black tuxedo, a nervous smile on his face as he held the arm of his date, Allie, who was dressed in a beautiful blue dress a matching corsage on her arm.

Liz noticed the change wash over Sue's features as she looked at Jack's prom photograph. She touched Sue's shoulder again, waiting for her to look at her. "I always thought they would end up together, especially because they had always been such close friends. I couldn't help but worry when Jack joined the F.B.I, he and Allie had wandered apart during college, then they met up and began dating seriously again, but then it just fizzled out. I guess they just didn't fit anymore, and I guess it's very hard to have a relationship with an F.B.I agent if you don't understand their work, going undercover, risking their lives." Liz's voice caught at the thought of her son risking his life daily. "I admit I was a little disappointed when the broke up, but I guess Allie's met someone who makes her happy and I know Jack will too." She smiled warmly at Sue.

"I'm sure he will," Sue replied.

"Tell me to mind my own business if you like, but do you have anyone special in your life? Because if you don't then you should, because you're an amazing person."

"No I don't have anyone special and I don't mind you asking because you've shared a lot of stories about your family with me."

"Well we'll have to see about finding you someone, won't we?" A mischievous grin dancing over Liz's face, her eyes lighting up at the thought of matchmaking, she used to be so good at it when she was younger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Sue closed the door and returned to the living area. She lowered herself onto the sofa and rubbed her feet. She had thoroughly enjoyed her day wit Liz, but it had taken its toll on her, especially her feet.<p>

She curled her feet under her and picked up a novel she had been reading, losing herself in the story.

She jumped as Levi patted her arm with his nose, knocking the book from her grasp.

"What is it, Levi?" She asked watching as he trotted towards the door.

"I wonder who it could be." She asked him as she walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and couldn't help but smile at the familiar figure waiting on the other side.

She unlocked the door, "Hello, Jack."

Jack smiled, "Hi. I hope you don't mind me calling by, but has my mom gone?"

"About half an hour ago. Would you like to come in?"

He nodded and went into the living area, he paced nervously.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Yep, fine. I need to know which pictures mom showed you and did she mention showing them to anyone else?"

Sue giggled, she couldn't help herself and she had never seen Jack quite this nervous before.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Jack. I don't think your mom is intending to publicly share any of your photographs with anyone else, not unless they've requested them. Anyway I don't know why you're worrying because they were very cute."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Cute?"

"Especially the ones with Freddy."

Jack's cheeks flushed, "She told you about Freddy?"

Sue nodded, "Do you still have Freddy?"

Jack's cheeks deepened in colour, "I think he might be in a closet somewhere."

"That's what your mom thought too!"

"Sue if you tell anyone about Freddy, I'll… I'll…"

"What?" She smiled, "Your secret is safe with me, although I'll never see you in quite the same light again when you're in tough Jack mode, because I'll remember the photograph of you in your diaper snuggled up to Freddy."

Jack shook his head, "She's truly embarrassed me this time and ruined my image!" A small smile crossed his lips.

"Your secret is safe with me, unless Bobby uses his interrogation tactics, because you know they're very effective!"

Jack grinned, picking up a cushion from the sofa and gently tossing it at Sue.

She giggled and caught the cushion. "Relax, Jack. Your mom is great and I've had a really good day. Would you like to stay for dinner and I can tell you all about our adventures!"

They settled down on the sofa as Sue filled him in on her day with his mother.

* * *

><p>Sue really enjoyed spending time with Jack, he accepted her for who she was and he didn't judge her. He valued her opinion and her support and if she ever needed anything she knew he'd be there for her.<p>

Jack noticed the distant look on her face and wondered what was bothering her; he gently touched her arm, gaining her attention. "What are you thinking?"

She felt her cheeks redden; he'd caught her deep in thought. "I was just thinking about your family, how lucky you are to have their support and love and the fact that you look an awful lot like your dad."

"So at least you'll know what I'm going to look like when I'm sixty!"

Sue smiled, "I guess so. Would you like some ice-cream for dessert?" She asked as she picked up the empty pizza box and headed towards the kitchen. She turned towards him and waited for his reply.

"Yes, please," he replied, joining her at the kitchen counter, he helped her by fetching two bowls. He watched as she scooped some ice-cream into the bowls and sprinkled chocolate chips over the top of the ice-cream.

Levi jumped up placing his front paws on the counter, his brown eyes pleading with Sue for some of the tasty delicacy.

"He's had a soft spot for ice-cream ever since he tasted some when we were undercover." Sue explained, her eyes meeting Levi's gaze.

"But he did look cute with an ice-cream moustache," Jack volunteered.

"I'm sorry, Levi, but there's no ice-cream for you tonight," she admonished the dog gently.

Levi whined as he jumped down from the counter and lay down next to the sofa his big baleful brown eyes watching their every move.

Sue gave Jack his bowl of ice-cream and they returned to the sofa, eating their ice-cream in a comfortable silence.

Sue placed her bowl onto the table and turned to face Jack. "This might be asking rather a lot and I won't mind if you don't want to talk about this, but your mom spent a long time this afternoon talking about you and Allie. I think she hoped you would get married and live happily ever after and I think she thought Allie would be the one for you."

Jack was a little taken aback by Sue's sudden statement; he began to wonder how much his mom had said. "I think we all did for a while," he admitted, "Especially because we were inseparable through high school. However, college changed some things. We both realised there was more to life than the small corner of the universe we'd occupied through our childhood. Allie was never really comfortable with me wanting to join the F.B.I., she wanted me to join a law firm, be a respectable lawyer, rather than risking my life for my job. She tried several times to persuade me not to join, especially in our last year of college, but I wanted to make a difference and I knew what I had to do.'

'When I went to Quantico to train, Allie and I drifted apart, quickly, she settled into her career, began dating other people and I became enthralled with life in the F.B.I. We didn't see each other for a few years, which disappointed my mother tremendously, every time I phoned home, she'd ask about Allie and why we weren't together anymore. We met up again in Washington a couple of years ago and we tried again, thinking that we were both settled in our careers and maybe the time would be right. We dated for a few months, but Allie still couldn't really handle the way I would often have to miss dates because something had cropped up. I think we both realised that however many times we tried we were never going to get the happy ending, we decided that really good friends was going to have to be enough, and that's what we have. We see each other occasionally, and when I was ill she made sure I was okay. The rest you know, Allie met someone, and she's happy and getting married in a few months. He's also a lawyer!"

Sue smiled, Jack had been open with her and she valued that because it meant he trusted her. "I guess we all have pictures in our heads as children where we'll be when we grow up. Just like our parents have dreams for us. I always thought I'd grow up to be an ice-skater, when I was about eight, then I changed my mind and thought I'd quite like to be a teacher, that was until I read an article at high school about the F.B.I and decided that's where I wanted to work, to make a difference."

He thought about Sue and about what he knew of her childhood, she'd been sheltered from a lot of things as a child, but also encouraged to achieve, to work hard for everything she wanted. "Sue, did you ever have anyone like Allie…" he paused, "You know someone you thought you'd end up with?"

Sue shook her head, "no my life and experiences had always been sheltered by my mom and dad. They meant well, but they made dating as a teenager very difficult, especially with my schedule of speech, skating and piano lessons. I hardly had enough time for homework, let alone dating. I was also the odd one out, I wasn't the same as the other children and children tend to fear those who are not the same. It didn't change when I went to high school; I was still the deaf girl. No one really appreciated me for who I am, they only recognised the difference between them and me."

Jack wanted to pull her into his arms tell her that he'd make sure she'd never have to feel like that again, but he didn't have the right to, he didn't want to ruin what they had, it was too special, especially for Sue. He couldn't risk hurting her; he would never forgive himself if he did.

Sue continued, "Even through college I was still the deaf student, the one who couldn't keep up with the conversation, the one who had to work twice as hard as everyone else to keep up with lectures. But I did. I made it. Then I told my mom I wanted to work for the F.B.I., she nearly had a heart attack, especially when she realised I would be moving to Washington. She'd hardly ever let me out of her sight and now I was moving hundreds of miles away. She thought I'd fail; she was waiting for me to phone her to say I wanted to come home. But I was determined to succeed, just as I have in everything else. And I did. I made friends, I love my job and I'm really happy here. So no I've never had what you had with Allie, but I have been allowed to grow up a lot here, and for the first time I'm truly independent, allowed to do everything that I want to do."

Jack nodded, "Sometimes your heart gets you into situations your head should stop you from."

She nodded in agreement, "But I always manage to work things out, even if you usually make sure I understand where I went wrong."

"I'm sorry if I jump off the handle, but sometimes I just wish you wouldn't put yourself in situations without thinking them through first."

"I know you worry and I worry about you too. That's what friends do and I'll make you a promise to try and think about the consequences before leaping into a situation by myself."

"I'd appreciate that, because I really don't want anymore grey hairs than I've already got," he teased.

"I'll try not to add anymore to your collection."

They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the snow flakes dance to the ground through the windows.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>The bullpen was virtually empty when Sue and Levi arrived. The small Christmas tree on Tara's desk shimmered and glistened in the early morning sunlight, its branches were laden with a range of Disney character ornaments and on top instead of the traditional star or angel sat Eeyore dressed in an angel's outfit. Sue couldn't help but smile, the Christmas tree and its decorations encompassed Tara's view of life, even in the worst situation she always tried to find the silver lining.<p>

Levi lay down beside Sue's desk and promptly fell asleep, exhausted from his early morning walk.

She took off her jacket and hung it up, before easing herself into her chair. She switched on her computer and began to sift through the pile of papers on her desk.

She paused a moment, a smile passing over her lips as she thought about the weekend, her shopping trip with Liz and then dinner with Jack. She was so completely wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Lucy and Tara enter the room.

Tara nudged Lucy's arm with her elbow as she noticed Sue, a piece of paper in her hand and a faraway look on her face, "I think Sue had a good weekend."

Lucy nodded, "I think we need to find out exactly what happened and did it involve Jack."

Their voices disturbed Levi's slumber and he quickly sat up and nudged Sue just as Lucy and Tara reached her desk.

Sue looked up from the paper in her hand and looked at Lucy and Tara who were inquisitively staring at her.

"Good morning," Sue said placing the piece of paper she had in her hand on the desk.

"Morning," Tara and Lucy replied in unison.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Lucy asked a mischievous glint in her eye.

Sue noticed the look and wondered what was going on, "Yes I did, thank you. Did you?"

Lucy and Tara both nodded.

"Did you go shopping with Jack's mom?" Lucy asked as she pulled up a chair and sat down opposite Sue. She had spent the weekend with her Grams and had missed out on an opportunity to drill Sue for details.

"Yes, we had a good time."

"Did she tell you any good stories about Jack?" Tara asked as she perched on the edge of Sue's desk.

"No, she didn't, she was too busy saving Levi from a crazed Christmas shopper."

"Crazed Christmas shopper?" Tara asked, her eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Yes."

"Morning, Ladies," Myles stated as he walked past Sue's desk. "Catching up on the latest gossip?"

Lucy visibly bristled at his comment, "Just because we're sitting here talking does not mean we are gossiping," she replied indignantly.

"And, change a habit of a lifetime?" he replied enjoying Lucy and Tara's reaction.

"Annoying the sheilas again?" Bobby asked as he walked into the room, noticing the looks on Tara and Lucy's face and the victorious grin on Myles' face.

"I wouldn't call it annoying, just speaking the truth as I see it," Myles replied as he sat down in his chair.

"Through rose tinted glasses, I think," Tara replied.

"More like a blindfold," Lucy added quickly.

"Children, children," Bobby began, "It's nearly Christmas; remember Santa doesn't bring presents to those who are naughty, only those who are nice. At this rate Levi and I will be the only ones receiving a visit from the jolly old elf."

"You can dream if you like, Bobby, but I'm sure Santa will only be bringing you coal this year," Myles retorted.

Jack and D walked into the Bullpen, D waved his arm just before he began to speak, "Okay, I hate to break up the morning debate but we've been given a new case and if we act quickly we might just have it solved by Christmas so that we can actually enjoy the holiday instead of working."

* * *

><p>Jack entered his living room, having showered, he glanced at his watch; his parents would be arriving soon. He went into the kitchen and checked the progress of dinner, it was reheating nicely, he thought.<p>

A knock on the door signified his parents arrival, he went to the door, looked through the peephole and smiled as he unlocked it, "Mom, Dad, right on time, come on in."

Liz and Samuel walked into their son's apartment and waited just inside as he closed and locked the door. He took his mother's coat and then his father's and hung them in the closet.

"Hmm, Jack something smells nice. Did you cook it?" Liz grinned, "Or are you reheating?"

Jack couldn't help the blush that crept up his cheeks, "Busted."

His father laughed, "You can't get anything past your mother; you should know that by now."

"It doesn't stop me trying, though, Dad," Jack replied.

* * *

><p>After dinner was finished Jack, Liz and Samuel sat in his living room drinking coffee, Liz placed her cup on the coffee table and looked at her son, "Jack."<p>

He looked up from his cup and met his mother's gaze, "Yes, Mom."

"Sue's a lovely young lady; I'm a little disappointed that she isn't going to be my daughter in-law."

Samuel spluttered on his coffee and raised his eyebrow, "Liz, dear you're not prying are you?"

She smiled sweetly at her husband, "Sam, I would never, pry or meddle or any other adjective you'd care to throw my way, what I am doing is showing genuine curiosity about my son's life."

"And how does that involve, Sue dear?" he asked, sure his wife was up to something.

"I was just making a comment on the observations I've made. I think Sue's lovely and when she marries she'll make a fine wife. I just want to know what's keeping Jack from making his move."

It was Jack's turn to cough, as he inhaled his coffee at his mother's last comment. After a few seconds he managed to control himself and sputtered, "What?"

Liz looked at him and smiled, "Jack, sweetie, you obviously care for her. I can see it every time you look at her and when you talk about her, it's obvious you care for her and she cares for you too."

"Like a friend," Jack mumbled.

"Friendship can be a good thing, Jack, but if she's the one you have to act, because otherwise you're wasting valuable time. Happiness is worth grabbing, not wasting."

"Well I'd like to grab happiness, but I'm not sure Sue feels the same way. I think she's happy with friendship."

"Nonsense, you didn't see the look that came over her face when she saw you and Allie's prom picture. It was as if the green eyed monster had taken over her beautiful features."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, Jack, jealous!" Liz rolled her eyes, why were men so dense about their feelings and the feelings of others, she thought she'd raised a son who was more in touch with his feelings, she'd obviously failed.

"But Allie and I are no more."

"She knows that, Jack, but it still doesn't stop her feeling jealous when she saw a photograph of you together. I still feel slightly jealous of your father's first girlfriend and that was over forty years ago."

"You do?" Samuel asked quietly.

"Yes, dear," she smiled at her husband briefly before turning her attention back to her son. "Now, Jack what are you going to do about actually proposing to Sue?"

"But we haven't actually been on a date, yet."

"Dating is underrated, and anyway didn't you say you had been married for a couple of weeks."

Jack nodded.

"Well at least you have some experience of living together, so I suggest we think of a game plan."

"And I thought Lucy was bad enough," Jack mumbled.

"What dear?" Liz asked, choosing to ignore her son's last comment.

"What do you have in mind, mom?"

"Well I was thinking…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Sue's Blackberry vibrated and she plucked it out of her pocket and began to read the screen, it was a message from Liz, asking her if she could possibly meet her for lunch. Sue smiled, as she tapped in her reply, she would love to meet Liz for lunch.<p>

* * *

><p>Sue entered the restaurant with Levi and saw Liz sitting at a table in the corner; Liz smiled as she saw Sue approaching her and stood as she got to the table, briefly pulling her into a hug. When she released her Liz spoke, "Thanks for coming, Sue there's something we need to talk about."<p>

Sue's curiosity was piqued, "There is?"

"Yes, Sue, we need to talk about Jack."

Sue couldn't stop the blush creeping up her cheeks, "What about, Jack?"

"Is he happy?"

"I think so," Sue paused. "He likes his job and he has good friends."

"But is that enough, Sue?"

Sue wasn't quite sure what Liz was hinting at, but she knew that whatever was on Liz's mind would be revealed soon.

"Sue, dear. You enjoy your job, right?"

Sue nodded.

"And you have good friends too, right?"

Again Sue nodded.

"But is that enough for you?"

Sue wasn't quite sure how to answer, "I do like my job and my friends are like my family, for the first time in my life I'm living my own life without the constant interference of my parents. They mean well but they've always tried to control my life."

Liz began to feel guilty, "I'm sorry, Sue. I didn't mean to pry, but don't you want more than good friends and a job?"

Sue smiled, "Well if God gave me the opportunity I would like to be able to share my life with someone special and perhaps, maybe have children."

Liz smiled, "That's what Jack needs. A wife and family."

"Have you checked with Jack to see if that's what he wants?"

"Well, dear, you know men; they're hardly quick in coming forward with their feelings. Their like ostriches, they like to keep their heads buried in the sand. They feel it's safer that way."

Sue giggled at the image of Jack with his head buried in the sand.

"Sue, I'm not getting any younger and Samuel and I would like to see Jack settled one of these days and not that I'm meddling or anything, but do you have feelings for him, dear?"

Sue felt her jaw drop as she struggled to answer the question she thought she'd just read on Liz's lips.

Liz noticed the look of panic on Sue's face and wondered if her plan had been a little miscalculated, she reached out and placed her hand over Sue's. "I'm sorry; dear I shouldn't have said that."

Sue shook her head, "It's okay, Liz, you just caught me off guard."

"It's not okay, Sue. I have been ungracious and rude, please accept my apology."

"There's no need to apologise, you've done nothing wrong; you're just concerned about your son."

"Although as he keeps reminding me he's big enough to look after his own interests and he's kill me now if he knew what I was doing."

"And what is that, Liz?"

"Seeing if the object of my son's desire could remotely feel the same way about him."

"Liz did you just say 'the object of my son's desire could remotely feel the same way about him'?"

Liz nodded, "Yes, dear, that's exactly what I said. My son has feelings for you and if I leave it to him, he'll be ninety before he actually tells you. Now do you have romantic feelings for him, dear?"

"Well…"

"I thought so, now what am I going to do with you both? If you love my son dear you need to tell him."

"But…"

"I know it's hard, but you need to grasp happiness with both hands and hold tightly, because you don't get a second chance."

Sue smiled.

"Now how about we talk about getting you and my son to talk about your feelings?"

Sue smiled weakly, "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Sue and Liz walked into the foyer of the Hoover building, Sue hugged Liz briefly before heading into the elevator; she waved at Liz as the elevator doors closed.<p>

Liz watched the elevator doors close and then walked over to the receptionist's desk, "Excuse me, young lady," she said to the receptionist.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the young woman replied with a huge smile on her face.

"My son works here, I was wondering if I could have a quiet word with his supervisor, Special Agent Gans."

"I'll just check to see if he's available, may I take your name?"

"Yes, please tell him Elizabeth Hudson would like to speak with him."

"Certainly, please take a seat."

* * *

><p>D escorted Liz into his office, "So, Mrs. Hudson what can I do for you today?"<p>

Liz sat down and smiled at the handsome young agent, "Well Mr. Gans, I was hoping you could help me with a little situation."

"Please call me D., Mrs Hudson and what situation would that be?"

"Well, D, if we're going on first name basis, it's Liz. I believe that the F.B.I has an archaic rule."

"Rule?"

"Something about inter unit dating?"

D couldn't understand where Mrs. Hudson was heading, "Yes, there is a rule about inter unit dating."

"Well don't you think it's time the F.B.I came into the twenty first century and rethought that rule?"

"Well it's not for me to personally change rules."

"Well who do I need to speak with to get it changed?"

"May I ask why you need the rule changing?"

"So that Sue and Jack can get married," she replied.

D. looked at her with complete astonishment, "Are Sue and Jack dating?"

Liz shook her head, "No, dear, they are not and one of the reasons they aren't, is because of the F.B.I's stupid rule. Have you not noticed how perfect they are for each other?"

"Liz, let's just say if they can't tell each other how they feel the rest of the unit certainly knows their feelings."

"And why haven't you done anything about it?"

"It wasn't my position to do so."

"Well, I think it's about time we put them out of their misery, don't you?"

D looked at the woman in front of him, if she had been through Quantico she would have made a fantastic agent, he could see where Jack got his tenacity from. "Nothing would make me or the team happier than for Jack and Sue to finally share their feelings with each other."

"Well then, dear, you need to get that little rule changed."

"I can't make any promises, Liz."

"Just do what you can. Now would you mind if I borrowed your office for a few moments? There are a couple of other people I need to speak to."

"I'm not sure, Liz. Who do you want to speak to?"

"Lucy and Bobby, they are important elements to my plan."

"Plan?"

"To unite Sue and Jack before Christmas, because I want to go home with a date for the wedding."

Losing the will to argue D stood, "Who would you like to speak to first?"

"Lucy, please," Liz requested as she took off her coat and settled into the chair.

D left the office shaking his head; it was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

><p>Liz unlocked her hotel room and walked inside, she found her husband sitting on the couch watching the television.<p>

Samuel turned to look at her; she looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary. "I take it your lunch with Sue went well, dear?"

"Lunch was nice, my afternoon was better, dear. Now we have a few things to prepare tomorrow, before Christmas Eve."

"We do, dear?"

"Yes, we have a Christmas Eve party to plan, one that we'll never forget."

"Liz what have you got up your sleeve?"

She smiled as she ruffled her husband's hair, "You'll have to wait and see, Sam. Now I'm going to change, I've had a busy day."

Samuel watched her head into the bathroom, "I'll bet you have. I'm sure Sue and Jack won't know what's hit them until Hurricane Liz has finished."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Liz unlocked Jack's apartment, he'd given her a spare set of keys the evening before when she'd explained that she needed to prepare the food for Christmas dinner.<p>

"Liz, what did you actually tell Jack you had planned for his apartment?" Samuel asked as he followed her in with his hands laden with bags.

"I just told him I had some Christmas preparations."

Samuel raised his eyebrows, "Liz," he said his tone harsh.

"Okay, I said I needed to prepare for Christmas dinner tomorrow."

"So does Jack know he's hosting a Christmas Eve party?"

"Not exactly."

"You mean no, don't you?"

"That would be correct, dear. Now bring the food into the kitchen we have lots of work to do today."

"Liz, what if this goes wrong?"

"Sam, you're worrying over nothing, it is not going to go wrong, trust me."

"I trust you, love, I'm just concerned that your meddling will ruin our son's life."

"I am not going to ruin Jack's life, we're going to make sure he does the right thing, he's been dragging his heels far too long."

"Maybe he likes dragging his heels."

"Sam, we are going to do this. Now would you mind going to the market and getting some mistletoe, please?"

"Mind, me no. I'll go straight there, dear," he replied, heading out of the kitchen and apartment.

* * *

><p>Liz stood back and admired her handiwork, the apartment looked very festive, the tree had been tastefully decorated and the food was prepared, now all she needed was the mistletoe. What was keeping Samuel?<p>

The sound of the door opening caused her to turn, "It's only me, Liz," Samuel called out a bag filled with mistletoe in his hands. "It took me a while to find it; I had to go to several different stores."

"Well at least you've got some, now all we've got to do is strategically place it around the apartment."

"Well if you tell me where, I'll hang it," he looked around the room. "You've done really well, love. I hope he appreciates it."

"He will, dear. Now I think some over here would work well, what do you think?"

"I'll get a chair."

* * *

><p>Lucy approached Sue's desk, "Sue would you mind giving me a lift home tonight?"<p>

"Not at all. Levi and I hadn't got any major plans tonight."

"Well I was hoping you and Levi would come out with me tonight to celebrate Christmas, I'm heading to Grams' early in the morning and I know you're catching an early flight to Ohio."

"Yes, Lucy it would be nice to celebrate tonight."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sparky, got any plans tonight?" Bobby asked his friend.<p>

"No, not unless you count the football match on the TV tonight."

"How about I bring a pizza and you and I can watch the footie together?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jack replied playing with a pen.

* * *

><p>D left his supervisor's office, the meeting had gone better than he anticipated; he hoped that Liz would be happy with the results he got.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack and Bobby walked along the corridor to Jack's apartment, the sound of Christmas carols echoed through the space.<p>

"Sounds like one of your neighbour's is having a Christmas party; mate," Bobby stated as the approached Jack's apartment.

"It sounds like it's coming from my apartment," Jack rolled his eyes before turning to his friend. "Bobby have you spoken to my mom?"

"You mean, Liz and Sam are in town and you didn't tell me!"

"Crash, I can tell when you're withholding the truth. What has she planned?"

"Honestly, mate, I don't know. She just asked me to make sure you didn't get here before seven o'clock," he glanced at his watch, "and it looks like I've kept my promise. Five minutes past seven."

Jack shook his head for a moment, "Mothers!" He then placed the key in the lock and entered his apartment. He walked in and couldn't help but look at the transformation that had occurred within his apartment. There was a large Christmas tree in the corner decorated an array of ornaments, there were paper chains strung from the ceiling and Christmas carols were resonating from his stereo.

His mother was in the kitchen arranging food onto plates, his father was sitting on the sofa a resigned look on his face, "Hi, Jack," he said quietly.

"Hi, Dad. Do you know what's going on?"

"Christmas," his father replied a small smile on his lips.

Jack headed into the kitchen, "Hi, mom. What's going on?"

"Just a little get together, darling."

"Who is exactly getting together, mom?"

"Your friends from work, I thought it was about time I got to meet them all. I've known Bobby for years, but I wanted to meet the rest of your team."

"Mom, is there more to this than just meeting my team?"

Liz smiled, "No dear, nothing more. Now why don't you get Bobby a drink the others will be here soon?"

Jack grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge and headed to the sofa; he handed one bottle to Bobby and sat next to his father. "Dad, am I going to regret Mom's plans?"

His father shook his head, "I hope not, son. She's got the best intentions at heart."

"That's what I was afraid of."

* * *

><p>"Lucy, this is Jack's apartment. I thought we were going out to celebrate?"<p>

"We are, Sue. We're going out to a Christmas Eve party at Jack's," Lucy replied.

"But Jack didn't mention anything about a party."

"I'm sure he didn't, Liz organised it."

Sue smiled, "Did she arrange for you to bring me tonight?"

Lucy shook her head, "She and I might have had a little conversation about how nice it would be for all of the team to get together before Christmas."

"Lucy!" Sue exclaimed, "A little time for preparation would have been nice."

"You've got about two minutes to prepare yourself before we get to Jack's door."

"Thanks, Lucy, I'll remember this."

"I hope so," Lucy replied a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Liz answered the door, "Sue, Lucy, lovely to see you again. Come on in." Liz stood back and took Lucy and Sue's coats, "Jack dear, please get Sue and Lucy a drink."<p>

Jack stood from the sofa and approached Sue and Lucy, "What would you like to drink, ladies?" he asked pleasantly.

"A glass of eggnog would be lovely," Lucy replied.

Sue smiled, "Yes, eggnog would be lovely."

"I'm just going to show Lucy the Christmas tree," Liz said gently grasping Lucy's arm and pulling her towards the tree.

"Sue and I will get the drinks, then," Jack said to his mother's back.

In the kitchen Jack turned to Sue, "I'm sorry about my mom. She gets carried away sometimes."

"I think it's really nice that she's gone to all of this trouble for us, she really has found the Christmas spirit in your apartment."

"I'm not sure it's just the Christmas spirit she's after."

Sue smiled, "Your mom loves you, Jack and she just wants you to be happy."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"What, being happy?"

"No my Mom's interpretation of what will make me happy."

"I think it's more like who rather than what."

A look of confusion crossed over Jack's face, "What do you mean, who?"

"I think she's playing matchmaker."

Jack's face paled, "Who has she got in her sights?"

"I'm not sure; I guess it depends on what you've been telling her."

Jack thought for a moment, "The only person she's been asking me about is you."

"Well then, I guess you've got your who. It also explains why Lucy has been involved with this little plan."

"She has?"

Sue nodded, "You're mom's planned this very well. I can see where you get your planning and operation skills from; your mom would have made an excellent agent."

Jack smiled wryly, "That's what I'm afraid of; she's always been rather good at concocting plans. Do you mind being my who?"

"Depends on whether you mind me being your who?"

"Sue there's no one I'd rather have to be my who. I'm sorry about this."

"Then in that case I don't mind being your who, it could be fun."

* * *

><p>The rest of the team arrived and they had a great time talking, singing and eating.<p>

When it was nine o'clock Liz tapped a spoon against her glass, "I'm sorry to stop everyone when we're having such a lovely time, but there are a few things I wanted to say."

Jack and Samuel tried to hide their embarrassment, both sure that what Liz was about to say would probably affect them both.

"When Samuel and I arrived last week we weren't sure what we'd find. Well we hoped we were going to meet our son's fiancé," a few deep intakes of breath could be heard throughout the crowd, "But I find out I'd been slightly misled by my son. He hadn't got a fiancé, but he does have a lovely friend, Sue."

Sue could feel the colour rushing through her cheeks.

"She's not the only friend he has here, in fact as the week progressed I think I've talked to all of you and you've shown how caring and considerate you are to each other. I'm pleased that my son has you as his friends, in a way you are his family in D.C, and because we can't be with our son, at least we know he has friends he can rely on. So thank you and I'd like to make a toast, to friends and family."

"To friends and family," everyone echoed in the room, the sound of glasses clinking together.

"Now how about we carry on enjoying ourselves, by the way Jack did you notice you and Sue are standing underneath the mistletoe?" Liz smiled sweetly.

Jack and Sue simultaneously looked up above their heads and spied the mistletoe, Sue looked back down and looked at Jack and Jack did the same. He shrugged his shoulders before leaning forward and chastely kissing Sue on the lips.

"Wooohoo!" Bobby called from the sofa as Jack and Sue's brief kiss ended.

Jack was lost in Sue; her eyes searching his. His mind was blown, kissing Sue, even briefly had been wonderful.

"I suggest we carry on with the party and let Sue and Jack talk," Liz said quietly. "D. did you manage to solve my little problem?"

D walked over to Liz, "I think that I have."

"Good, now do introduce me to your lovely wife."

* * *

><p>Jack grasped Sue's hand, "Can we talk?"<p>

She nodded, allowing herself to be led into the kitchen.

"I would like to apologise for my mom, she's obviously booby trapped my apartment."

"You didn't want to kiss me?" Sue asked crestfallen.

"No that's not what I meant. I've dreamt of kissing you, it's just not how I would have gone about it."

"You've dreamt about kissing me?" she asked quietly.

He nodded sheepishly, "I'm afraid to admit that it's been on my mind a while."

"Well if you've been dreaming about it surely you had a plan to decide how you would have gone about it?"

"I'm not sure, I've thought about that a lot, but I just can never think of the perfect way. I hoped that when I kissed you it would be perfect, like in the movies, but I've never managed to find the right moment."

Sue smiled, "Well I think your mom helped with finding the right impetus, even if it wasn't the perfect moment I'd been dreaming of."

"You've thought about it too, then?"

Sue blushed, "Maybe a little."

Jack grinned, "I'm glad I'm not alone in the dreaming department."

"No you're not alone. Jack, do you see me as more than a friend?"

Jack blushed, "Sue I've always seen you more as a friend and that's what scared me. When you walked into my office by mistake you changed my world. You are compassionate and caring and you've made me see the world in a different light. You've become one of my best friends and I can talk to you about anything, well except for how I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me?" she asked quietly.

He inhaled deeply, planning on grasping happiness with both hands, "I love you."

Sue's eyes opened wide, "Did I just read what I think I did?"

Jack smiled and began to sign as he spoke, "Sue Thomas, I love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too."

"My mom's going to be really pleased that you feel the same way too!" he smiled.

"I think she already knew; she's just used the resources at hand to make sure we act on our feelings."

"Well they do say mother's have good intuition."

"I think your mother has perfect intuition, I can't wait for her to meet my mom."

"That will be interesting."

"Especially because my mom will want to know everything about you and your family, it will be the Thomas inquisition instead of the Spanish one."

"I'm sure my mom will hold her own."

"I'm sure she will."

"Would you mind if I kissed you without the mistletoe?" Jack asked, brushing a strand of hair from Sue's face.

She smiled, "I wouldn't mind trying again, I want to make sure you can measure up to my dreams."

"That could be a big expectation to live up to."

"I'm sure you'll try your best, Jack."

"I'm sure I will," he replied closing the distance between them, his lips finally brushing against hers. One of his hands played with her hair, the other gently pulled her to him. He felt her lips open beneath his and he gently deepened the kiss sharing the feelings he'd kept hidden inside for so long with the one woman in the world who could complete him.

Sue felt him kiss her with everything he had and she reciprocated sharing her heart and soul with the one man who could offer her everything that she wanted and needed.

Finally the need for oxygen caused their kiss to end, Jack reluctantly pulled his lips away from Sue's and he rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. She smiled; her whole face radiant and filled with love, love for him.

"Sue?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes, Jack."

"We've got one little problem?"

"What's that?"

"If we start dating we're going to break the inter unit dating rule."

Sue sighed, "As I was the last member of the team in I'll ask for a transfer."

"Now there's no need for anyone to transfer, dear," Liz said as she entered the kitchen.

Sue looked confused; until Jack signed that his mom had entered the kitchen.

Liz made sure Sue could see her as she repeated her sentence, "There's no need for anyone to transfer. D. sorted out that little problem for me."

"He did?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yes, he spoke to the Supervisor, they've apparently been thinking of updating the rule for a while and they've decided that your unit would be the perfect test unit. Apparently most of the Hoover building has been waiting for you two to actually do something about your feelings, it's a good job I arrived when I did; otherwise the national security of our country could have been in jeopardy because of the tension in your office."

Jack grinned, "I think you're exaggerating, mom."

"Well a little maybe, but I know your friends will be relieved that you've finally talked about how you feel."

"They will?"

"Yes, Jack. Darling you and Sue may have been very good at hiding your feelings from one another, but for the rest of the world it has been easy to see that you love each other. I knew as soon as you started to talk about Sue when you phoned home, and in a way that's why I jumped to the conclusion about her being your fiancé and Allie's reaction when she came home after your heart attack. Now, have you talked about weddings?"

"Mom!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why wait, dear? You love Sue, Sue loves you and it would make an old lady happy to have a wedding to plan."

"Liz, would you mind if we had a few dates first?" Sue asked quietly.

"Not at all, dear. But I think a summer wedding would be nice, don't you?"

"Yes, summer would be nice," Sue replied absently, getting swept up with Liz's enthusiasm.

"There we are then, Jack a summer wedding it is," Liz replied before sweeping out of the kitchen.

Jack shook his head, "How does she do that?"

Sue laughed, "I don't know, Jack, but she certainly knows what she wants."

"Well, Sue Thomas I know what I want," he smiled. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because the thought of living without you doesn't bear thinking about."

Sue blushed, "Jack, that was beautiful and I feel exactly the same way." She paused, looking at him intently, "Was that a proposal?"

Jack shook his head, "No that was me declaring my intentions; the proposal will catch you when you're not looking and my mom's not around to interfere with it. But I'm thinking the summer would be nice to have a wedding," he admitted quietly.

"It gives us plenty of time to plan, I think Lucy your mom and mine are going to become very good friends."

"Why?"

"They're going to be planning our wedding, there will be no stopping them," Sue giggled.

"Well I think we should draw the line at them planning the honeymoon, I think we should plan that."

Sue nodded, "I agree. Now how about we go and join our friends and family and enjoy our Christmas?"

Jack took her hand, "Yes, love. I'd like that."

Liz beamed as Jack and Sue re-entered the living room, their hands entwined as well as their hearts. Her trip to D.C. had been well worth it, her son finally looked happy, he had finally found someone worthy of sharing his heart and his life.

Samuel walked over to his wife and placed his arm on her shoulder, "Are you happy, dear?"

"Yes, Sam. He's finally happy, look at him?"

"I know, love and I think we can say that without your meddling we wouldn't have had a kiss tonight."

"It looks like we're going to get lots more, look he's purposefully moved her under the mistletoe!" she exclaimed giggling.

"He's not the only one, dear!" Samuel said as he pointed to the ceiling. "It's very hard to avoid it tonight," he whispered into his wife's lips.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
